


What is it Now?

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would like a little something for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004 under my pseudonym - Athea Holmes

********* Harry ********* 

“What is it now?” Severus said with a bit of snark in his voice from his desk by the bay window where he was diligently working on his next book.

“Um, do you think you could give me a hand here?” I said a little breathlessly, hoping he would turn around soon since the ropes were getting really tight.

“Oh for heavens . . .” he turned and gasped. “What in the world? You’re naked and tied up in coils of white rope.” Then with a bit of a smirk he smiled at me. “Why is that?”

“Well, I’m not completely naked, Sev.” I wiggled a little harder and almost got a hand free before the rope slipped back into place. “I am however tied up and I’d like you to untie me.”

“Really,” Severus purred, stalking over and circling me with that predatory gait that always makes me shiver. “Why ever should I do that when I have you at my complete and utter mercy?”

Little Harry started swelling and I silently told him to go back to sleep or something really embarrassing would happen. My cock paid no attention at all, reacting to Sev’s sultry voice the way it always did – with great enthusiasm.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” I tried fluttering my eyelashes the way Hermione did to Ron.

“Oh, it’s already worth my while.” Severus assured me, trailing a cool hand down my body. “In fact, I believe I should study this problem at my leisure. But not here, I think our bedroom would be the place for this . . . examination.”

And my cock came to attention in the hopes of another of those wicked doctor’s fingers ‘examining’ my prostate gland. ‘Oh yeah, examine away’, my cock hummed happily while my body was lifted with a levitation spell and floated through the sitting room and up the stairs to our opulent bedroom. I was just glad we weren’t in the dungeons but our country cottage. Naked and tied up there would have been chilling but not here in the sunny rooms where we were spending the summer months.

“Oh Draco,” Severus called out and I heard splashing from the bathroom. “Come see the lovely present someone left us.”

“Left us? But it’s Harry’s birthday,” more splashing then Draco appeared, beautifully naked with water drops covering him like diamonds. “How *nice* of someone to leave us a gift-wrapped Harry.”

Licking his lips, he came over and trailed a wet hand down one of my legs. Severus gently lowered me to the bed and settled on my front side to trail a hand over my groin. The ropes obligingly moved to let Little Harry spring up and into the warm hand waiting for him.

“Yes, just the present I was hoping for.” Severus idly gloved the rigid cock and then bent to suck just the tip into his mouth. His long black hair fell on my skin and it suddenly felt too tight. 

“How interesting that on Harry’s birthday, we get the nicest gift.” Draco purred and slid a wet finger between my cheeks, dipping inside my suddenly greedy hole. The ropes moved again to give him more room for another finger.

“Drac-c-co,” I couldn’t help the whine in my voice. “Fuck me all ready.”

A warm chuckle blew in my ear, a lubrication spell tingled inside of me and I felt Draco’s cock push through my outer ring of muscle and thrust deep. “Like that, love?”

“Oh gods, yes-s-s-s . . . just like that.” I almost shrieked when Sev engulfed my cock down to the root and began to suck. “Oh gods, oh gods, oh Sev!”

Draco was fucking me from behind while Sev was practicing his vacuuming skills on my cock. I had to be the luckiest birthday boy in all of England. With a shout, I let go and came down Sev’s throat. That in turn drew Draco’s climax out and I made my first wish for the day.

We were both panting when Sev licked his lips, stood and began to methodically strip off his clothes. I was still cock-hungry and the ropes weren’t spelled to let me go just yet so I licked my lips and smiled up at my husband. “You know you want to, Sev. Here I am all tied up. I’m helpless to resist you. Draco’s got me all lubed up and you can just slide right in with that great . . . big . . . cock of yours.”

“What good ideas you have, Harry.” Sev stroked his cock and I bit my lip, I wanted him so badly. “Turn him over, Draco so I can get at him.”

“With his legs tied together like that, he’s tighter than usual, love.” Draco moved my body until I was facing him. Since his lips were so close, he gave me one of his heart-meltingly great kisses and for a moment, I forgot my imminent impalement.

But nobody in the world has a cock like Sev’s and Draco and I were the only two who got to enjoy it, I thought smugly while panting through the inexorable pressure at my suddenly tiny hole. But then twelve inches of pure snake twisted its way into my bowels and I screamed into Draco’s mouth.

Possessed, was all my brain could come up with, I was possessed, taken, owned, fucked and loved by the two most wonderful men on earth. Draco had one of those elegant aristocratic hands around my re-awakened cock while his lips were trying to suck my brains out through my mouth. It seemed to be working because all I could think was – more . . . more kisses, more hands, more cock, moreohmygodsI’mcomingright now. And I passed out.

When I came to, the ropes were gone and Sev was slowly fucking Draco through the mattress. I watched my two husbands making love and stroked my tummy. Now wasn’t the time to tell them but I would before the day was done. Dumbledore and I had researched the potion very carefully. We’d made it together and I’d drunk it before spelling the ropes to wrap me up nice and tight. I knew that would appeal to both of my Slytherins.

Draco was biting the pillow and giving out those breathy little screams that meant he was close. Sev looked like he could continue for hours but I needed more so I squirmed under Draco and sucked his cock deep while twining my tongue around it. Draco went rigid and shot his seed straight down my throat with a shouted, “Harry!”

I laughed around my mouthful before tenderly letting go and rolling back up. “Sev, I need more.”

“Then you shall have what you need, my love.” Sev slowly slid his cock out of Draco and wiped it off with the edge of the sheet. Leaning down to kiss each pale cheek of his Slytherin husband, he then straightened up to give me a lascivious look. “How would you like me, Harry?”

“As deep as you can get him, love,” I knee-walked over the mattress to run a hand slowly over and around the nice thick cock that belonged to Draco and me. “I want to feel him in my throat and I want to watch you do it.”

Draco laughed that breathy little laugh that always hardened both of us. “What a greedy little birthday boy you are, Harry. Are we going to shag all day?”

I was too busy to answer him right then since Sev’s tongue was entwined with mine. He laid me back onto the bed gently and covered me with his hard body while his cock tenderly nudged my hole before forging into me. I love it when he takes me from the front so we can kiss. He concentrates on making love with the same intense passion he devotes to his beloved potions. Having all that attention directed completely at me was a heady experience and I’d grown addicted to him even before we’d gotten together like this.

Slowly, oh so slowly he started to pull out and push back in. I felt every inch retreat while my inner muscles flexed around him then warmth filled me from head to toe when he thrust back in and sparked my gland. The best thing I ever learned in sex education class was the prostate gland. To put it politely, I was already pretty sure by fifteen that I flew for the other team. I’d kissed a girl a time or two but when Draco kneed me in the groin after a close fought match then tried sticking his tongue down my throat, I’d turned on like a Muggle light bulb.

We both ended up with sticky underwear that day and the knowledge that we were going to do it again. Soon. 

That was then and my present was a gift of love from both of the men who loved me. Sev pulled back a little, his lips scattering kisses over my face. Draco’s hand was caressing my arm especially that spot on my inner elbow that turned me on so much. I was already burning but when Sev tilted my pelvis up a notch and sped up his thrusts, I’m not ashamed to admit I screamed and came hard between us.

He managed one more thrust before I felt heated seed fill me. I wished so hard I think I blacked out again. But when I felt Sev slip from my body I came back to our bed in time to get positioned as the inner layer of a Slytherin sandwich. Draco’s lips were ghosting over my sensitive hair line but I was too tired to even shiver.

“I think we wore him out, love.” He said teasingly to Sev.

The rich chuckle from in front of me made me smile against salty sweet skin. “I believe you may be right, my dragon.” The tingle of a cleansing spell got rid of the mess between our stomachs. “Now, my little snake, are you going to tell us what this lovely shagging session was all about?”

I opened my eyes and looked into curious dark eyes. “It’s my birthday?”

He lifted an elegant eyebrow. “Beyond that, Harry, you tasted faintly medicinal when we kissed in the study.”

Oops, I should have realized he’d catch that. Time to own up, I decided. “I’ve been doing some research lately and I chose today to make it real.”

“Make what real, Harry?” Draco’s head appeared over my shoulder and gray eyes sparkled into mine.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, dividing my gaze between my husbands. “I love both of you so much. When we came together after the last battle, I made myself a promise that I wouldn’t put off what I really wanted any longer.” Damn, this was harder than facing Voldemort. “So, I got you alone and told you I wanted relationships with you.”

“And we’re very grateful for your bravery, Harry.” Severus kissed the tip of my nose. “I would have never said anything although Draco might.”

“I was going to throw myself on your mercy, Sev,” Draco hugged me a little tighter and bit my ear lobe. “I didn’t think anyone would want me after what Father did . . . and with all my scars. Well, except for my money anyway.”

Turning my head, I kissed his cheek, right where one faint scar still showed a little. “The money is nice but even without it I would have still wanted you, Dra’.”

“Never doubt how very glad I am you both came to me.” Severus trailed a cool finger down Draco’s arm and mine, leaving tiny trails of fire across our skin. “To finally find peace after so many years of war and be given such amazing gifts of love . . .” his dark eyes still held a faintly wondering look. “My two miracles, that’s what the pair of you are to me.”

I had to blink back tears and silently I renewed my vow to remind him just how much I loved him. I could feel Draco make the same pledge through our growing three-way bond. “Well, that’s kind of what I was researching . . . miracles. Some of the old texts I read to prepare for Voldemort had some interesting things to say about love magic. Afterwards, when we were all healing, I did some in depth research with some help from Albus.”

Both of them stiffened at the mention of the manipulative Headmaster and Sev’s eyes narrowed. “Exactly *what* did you research, Harry?”

“Male pregnancies and what it would take to get pregnant.” I spoke in a rush and felt them both start.

“Pregnant?” Draco’s voice rose to a squeak.

“Male?” Severus went a little pale.

“I want to have a family – a family with both of you. Albus and I made the potion together and I took it before tying myself up.” I rolled onto my back so I could see both of them. “If we’re lucky, I might be able to carry twins, one from each of you.”

‘Twins’, I saw Draco’s lips shape the word but no sound came out. Severus had one hand splayed across my stomach and I could feel the faint pulses of a seeking spell ripple through me.

“Does it create an artificial uterus where the child can live until birth?” He had his investigative look on and I smiled in relief.

“Yes, it does and it also creates a birth canal right before birth is eminent so I don’t have to have a caesarian section.” I told them and watched Draco slide his hand onto my skin.

Warmth filled me there and very, very faintly a tiny response came back to all three of us. It had worked. For the first time in eighteen years, I felt like I’d done something completely right and good. Ridding the wizarding world of a mad man had been important but not as important as creating a child or children with my beloved husbands. That was what I wanted to be remembered for, birth rather than death.

“Dear heavens,” Sev said faintly before leaning over and kissing me silly. Our bond pulsed with surprise and growing happiness. I reveled in it as I always did. It helped make up for all the years I’d been beaten and told I was worthless. Draco and Severus told me everyday how wonderful I was and how much they loved me.

When he pulled away, Draco took over, kissing me softly and entwining his tongue around mine. I was so caught up in his movements I almost missed Sev settling between my legs again. Drawing my hips up off the bed, he spread my legs as wide as they would go and slowly slid back in through my well-used hole. My breath caught and Draco caught my moan, drinking it down.

Sev stopped once he was all the way in. I could feel each individual vein pulsing in time with his heart beat. Draco pulled back from me and reached up to kiss Sev while I watched the beautiful men of dark and light merge at their lips. Remembering the night Draco had tied me to the bed so all I could do was watch them make love on the thick rug in front of the bedroom fireplace while the fire cast flickering shadows over their bodies, I flushed all over.

Hands stroked my stomach and rising cock while I tried to get Severus to move inside of me. Their lips finally parted and identical looks of love were trained on me. Our bond was filled with happiness and I stretched out a hand to glove Draco’s cock.

“Are you ready for all the changes that will come with this pregnancy, Harry?” Severus rocked his hips gently and I caught my breath at the familiar surge. “Your hormones will go completely haywire, leaving you horny one moment and in tears the next. This flat, toned stomach will begin to grow a bump . . . then a mound . . . swelling larger and larger until you can no longer see your feet.”

I shivered all over with a sudden aching need to experience all of that. “Yes, I want it. I want to eat dill pickles with peanut butter. I want to ask for backrubs and foot massages. I want to feel the babies moving inside of me. I want to get so big I have trouble just getting out of a chair. I want to feel our sons and daughters growing larger with each passing day until they demand to be born.”

Draco had one hand wrapped around my cock and he was licking away like I was his favorite ice cream waffle. “I promise to give you back massages until my hands get tired. When you get horny, I’ll fill you up and make you howl. I’ll tell you everyday how beautiful you are and how much I love you. And when it comes time to give birth, I’ll be there to hold your hand and listen to all the reasons why I should have to bear the next child.”

I laughed and tugged at his cock. “I’m going to hold you to that, Dra’. But for now, I’m thirsty and I need something sweet to drink.”

He chuckled and carefully straddled my shoulders so his tasty cock dangled in front of my mouth. I sucked him in, my hands holding his hips and my fingers teasing his still slick hole. Slowly, he deep throated me while Severus kept up the thrusts deep inside of me. I was filled from top to bottom and I wiggled in complete contentment at the lovely feeling.

We made it last a long time before I clenched around Sev and came in Draco’s throat. My blond came a moment later and Sev right after us. Getting untangled took the last of our energy and I fell asleep almost the moment the comforter settled around us. I was safe between my two loves and it was still my birthday.

I could hardly wait to taste my birthday cake off of their beautiful bodies. Somehow I just knew I was going to be the horniest pregnant person in England. Good thing I had two stalwart Slytherins to keep me satisfied. This was just the first birthday in the best birthdays I would ever have. Smiling, I went to sleep, safe and loved. 

******************   
The end for now


	2. Do I Look Fat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one question a husband *never* wants to hear.

********* Draco ********* 

“Draco, do I look fat in these pants?” Harry’s voice came uncertainly from behind the bedroom door.

I froze by my desk while emptying my briefcase of the papers I’d needed for the morning meeting I’d just finished then gulped hard. ‘No-no-no-no, where is Severus when I need him?’ But the silence was growing and that wasn’t good. At three months pregnant, Harry’s hormones were on a never-ending broom stick ride. And Sev and I were right by his side for every dip and corner. So I gathered my courage and joined Harry in front of the mirror. He was looking over his shoulder at his arse.

Sliding my arms around him, I gave him a soft kiss below his right ear then looked at the mirror. It no longer talked since Harry hexed it after a particularly cutting remark about his growing bump. “Let me see, love. Hm-m-m, nice pockets placed just right for me to slide in.”

Putting my words into practice, I slid them into the snug pants and tugged him a little closer to me. He was already starting to get hard and I wasn’t far behind. “Hm-m-m, no fat here, Harry, just enough for me to grab hold.”

Sniff . . . a tiny lick to my throat and a slightly watery, “Really?”

I stroked up over his back then back down to his cup-able arse. “Really, my sweet snake, I don’t lie to you anymore, you know that.”

A small smile was pressed into my skin and I felt him relax into my hug. Now to get his mind onto more pleasant things. I pushed his silky black hair behind one ear and outlined it with the tip of my tongue. He shivered and tilted his head in an unconscious request for more. Sliding my hands up under his green silk shirt to stroke the long muscles of his back, I kissed my way across his cheek to his cherry red lips.

He tastes a little different now he’s pregnant – sweeter than before. Sucking lightly on his tongue, I caught a hint of the pralines he craved daily. His own fingers were busy delving under my suit coat then beneath my shirt. He knows exactly where to stroke to get me hotter than hot. Both of us turn on in a heartbeat while it takes us a bit to get Sev up to speed.

Of course, he can outlast both of us and we take full advantage of his stamina. Just thinking about him brought a slight mental nudge from our missing husband. He was in staff meetings and I sent him a quick message about Harry’s plaintive question. If I was lucky, by the time I’d warmed our Gryffindor up; he’d be home to start round two.

“Um-m-m, Sev should be home . . .” I drew Harry across the room to our big bed and started undressing him. “Should be home soon . . . oh that’s good,” he licked down my throat and I shivered. “Naked, I need you naked, Har’.”

He chuckled and sped up his unbuttoning of my shirt after pushing off my jacket. I’d dressed quite conservatively for the board meeting at Cyrano’s, the Malfoy family flagship store. Getting back to a hot husband was a real bonus. I slid off his shirt and started licking down his throat to that sensitive spot in the hollow at the base. Sucking lightly, I felt his full body shiver. 

By now, he had me stripped to the waist, too. His nipples were getting more tender so I bent and gently tongued them to stiff, aching peaks. Hands slid up around my neck while fingers tangled in my hair. Harry would always be shorter than Severus and me. Those damn Muggles he’d grown up with had shorted his nutrition to the point it had stunted his growth.

Sev and I had made quite sure we made the Dursleys pay for their shabby treatment of our husband. Killing them would have been too easy and I’m quite sure they now wished they were dead many times over. A series of ‘incidents’ just kept happening to them. Vernon had lost his job and the subsequent one and the one after that. Dudley got picked up for attempted rape of a juvenile and spent six months in prison where I made sure he got introduced to his feminine side.

Petunia had an accident at the hair dressers and had to hide her green hair for eight weeks. Then she began to suffer from a disfiguring rash that never seemed to heal spreading across her sanctimonious face. That sent her into seclusion away from her gossiping friends and that’s when I foreclosed on their house and sent them literally out into the streets.

Now, they were squeezed into a three room flat in a rather nasty part of town and Sev told me he has a new potion to try out on Vernon. One that will loosen some of his inhibitions and give him a permanent semi-hard-on. Petunia won’t like that and if he tries to get someone on the side, well, let’s just say he’ll find out one of the side effects of the potion. 

Sandy semen should be exquisitely painful. I could hardly wait.

But that was for later, now I had a squirming bundle of panting husband to take to our bed. A little more reassurance was in order since I could still feel a tremble in our bond. The offending pants were hastily pushed to the broadloom carpet while callused hands delved behind my zipper to grasp my cock. Knowing fingers gripped me just right and I took a deep breath before returning the favor.

I captured his lips and took them hostage. His soft chuckle was music to my ears. Harry is the heart of our home and always has been. I was the luckiest Slytherin on record to be able to share his life. Sev chuckled through the bond and I sent him a picture of our lover flushed and panting in my arms. Green eyes sparkling up into mine, his hair tousled in the afternoon sunlight.

If his heated sigh was any indication, his staff meeting was going to have to do without him.

With a mischievous look, Harry planted his hands on my chest and pushed me onto the bed. “Stop looming over me, Draco.” With a tingle, the rest of my clothes disappeared. “That’s much better, Dra’. I love you in a suit but I love you best naked.”

“You only love me for my body,” I pretended to sniff while pulling him down on top of me. “Maybe I should give up my job and become your sex slave. I could stay naked all the time.”

He chortled and wiggled all over. “I thought that was my job description, naked and ready to service my two sexy masters at a moment’s notice.”

I pretended to think about that while rolling him a little higher onto the bed. Once we were solidly planted on the moss-green coverlet, I threw a leg over his and began stroking his stomach. His navel was starting to protrude a little, showing the skin being stretched over our growing babies. I just had to lean down, scattering small licks and kisses over his satin skin.

“Go to sleep while we make love, little ones.” I whispered to them before kissing my way up to his smiling lips. “You have a very elastic job description, Harry; powerful wizard, beloved husband, sexy bed slave, heart of our home and mother of our children. No one could possibly fulfill all those requirements but you.”

His eyes filled with tears and his smile was a bit tremulous. “I like wearing those hats, Dra’, but only with you and Sev. You’re the only ones who accepted all of me, the good and the bad.”

“There is nothing bad about you, Harry.” I cuddled him closer and brushed away a falling tear. “You destroyed Voldemort and kept the casualties to a minimum. And last, but not least, you rescued me from almost certain death.”

He kissed my chin. “*We* destroyed Voldemort and it was pure luck you didn’t become part of the collateral damage. I don’t know what I would have done if Sev hadn’t stood over your body and cast that shield.”

“I owe both of you and I plan to spend the rest of my life returning that good care.” I went back to kissing his smooth skin, fascinated by the peaking buds on his chest. Lapping the dusky nipples, I felt him shiver all the way down to his toes. “Love it when you do that.”

Both his hands were sliding through my hair, partly to keep me there and partly to turn me on even more. I love having my scalp massaged and he knows it. Suckling at his nipple, I had a sudden vision of a baby doing the same thing, a child with a shock of white-blond hair and the look of a Malfoy. It hit me like a ton of bricks – I was going to be a father.

“You’re going to be a great father, Draco.” Harry read my mind.

“I don’t want to be like mine.” I admitted, thinking of the fear and expectations he’d loaded onto my small shoulders from the moment I was born. “I want our children to always know I love them and never be afraid to come to me.”

“They’ll know, my dragon.” Harry crooked his fingers and lightly scratched my scalp. “We’ll tell them everyday and show them with every hug and kind word.”

Loving words had been absent from both our childhoods. Hugs didn’t occur very often either and I made a silent vow to make sure I never got too busy to give out as many as I could. Harry nodded and I left his nipple to brush another kiss across his lips. Dipping inside his hot mouth, I slid my tongue in and tasted him again. He was still sweet but with a tinge of anxiety that broke my heart.

I slithered down, trailing my tongue across his skin to the rosy cock waiting for me. He’s even more beautiful here and I licked him like my favorite strawberry ice cream cone. That made him giggle and sent his hands back into my hair to card through it. I took the hint and deep-throated him while my tongue kept up the ticklish teasing. Over and over I hummed around him and drew out the salty sweet liquor that tasted better than any fine wine I’d ever drunk.

And with a thrust up, he came hard. Instantly, I gentled all my touches and kept just the crown in my mouth so I could catch every tasty drop. He sighed one of his happy sighs and opened lazy eyes to look at me. “I love you, my dragon.” Then his eyes widened and his gamin grin appeared. “Sev, you’re home early!”

“With such provocative . . .” he drawled from the doorway and I turned my head to watch him leaning indolently against the dark oak, “and shall I say . . .” his voice dropped to a purr, “incendiary pictures in my head, I decided the new blood marker potion could wait a while longer.”

I love his voice. It’s like the richest of chocolate, melting on your tongue and I’d been known to wait for hours just to catch a phrase or two at Hogwarts while we were still in school. For some reason, it’s always meant safety to me. If Severus was there and I could hear him, nothing truly bad could happen. Not very mature of me but I’d had very little chance to be a child, I thought silently. Sev’s eyes came to me and I knew my thoughts had slipped through.

In a heartbeat, he was by our side and one hand was petting my hair. “I like to think you are both safe here in this place we’ve created from our . . . unexpected love.”

I turned my head enough to kiss his palm, tickling it just a bit with the tip of my tongue. He shivered a little and I let my pride that I could so affect him seep into the bond. Chuckling, he leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose before sitting down on the side of the bed and greeting Harry with his own kiss.

Running my hands over his back, I loosened the leather tie that held back his glossy black hair. He’d given in to our pleading and allowed it to grow longer. And Merlin, what he could do with the ends when he was in the mood to tickle. Running my fingers through the ebony strands, I felt him smile across our bond. We all had a hair fetish and we wouldn’t have it any other way.

Giggles brought me out of the hazy trance I’d fallen into. Two pairs of smiling eyes met mine and I shrugged my distraction off with a smile of my own. “I love you two but then you know that. Right?”

“We know, my dragon,” Sev was unbuttoning his shirt, helped by Harry’s dexterous fingers. “Do you need help with anything?”

I stroked my cock and felt it harden further. “This? I was thinking maybe I could find some place . . . tight . . . dark . . .”

“In me, in me,” Harry’s grin could have lit up the Great Hall. “It’s Draco-sandwich time.”

“Indeed,” Sev stood and let his pants drop to the deep green carpet of our bedroom. “I think that a sterling idea, if you do, my dragon?”

I shivered and stretched wantonly, making sure Sev saw every little muscle ripple. “Why that sounds like a very good idea to me.” I turned back to Harry and slid up higher between his legs so I could reach his lips for another tasty kiss. He chuckled into my mouth, his hands still sifting through my hair. When our lips parted, I grinned down at him. “Could you bear to put up with another round of love-making, sweet Harry?”

His eyes crinkled with suppressed laughter and he managed to sound put out. “If I must endure more of this messy business to keep my husbands happy, I must. Perhaps I could manage a nap while you’re getting ready?”

Sev laughed long and low before stretching out beside us and tangling his fingers in Harry’s curly black hair. His other hand stroked up my arm and made me shiver. The myriad of healed cuts and burns that criss-crossed his fingers could be felt with every touch. Anyone meeting him for the first time would know his occupation from his handshake. Potions and the making of them left behind its scars.

‘Accio’ I said silently with an outstretched hand. Wandless magic came easier since the death of Voldemort and our bonding so the jar of lubricant appeared instantly. At least it did for the three of us, I thought with an inner smirk. All of the wizards and witches who were still alive within a mile of the final confrontation, had had an increase in their powers. That included the seven younger Weasleys and a handful of students from the other houses. 

But Severus and I are the only two Slytherins who survived the last battle. It wasn’t all our doing either. Harry, our almost-Slytherin, had kept a psychic eye on us even while doing battle with Voldemort. That and Sev’s rock-solid refusal to give up either of us even if it meant draining himself completely got us through the monster’s death throes. I shoved those thoughts away and concentrated on sliding slowly inside Harry.

Tight . . . hot . . . home, my thoughts fragmented into a thousand feelings. Sev’s cool, slick fingers began to prepare me and I found myself hiding a grin against Harry’s nipple. I was such a lucky man to have two such lovers. From a sterile existence to a fertile home filled with so much love, I was truly blessed.

Harry caressed my arms with his hands while his mind touched mine with equally warm strokes of loving care. This was what I’d missed as a Malfoy, trained to obedience and duty. Never once had my father or mother ever told me they loved me.

‘We love you, my dragon.’ Twin thoughts filled me while I sent back my own wordless emotion. It was still new to me but I was determined to learn how before the babies were born.

Sev moved behind me and his long strands of hair brushed against the scars on my back. “Sweet dragon, are you ready for more?”

His fingers were gone and the ache they left behind could only be assuaged with his cock. I gave him a mental ‘yes’ because Harry had gone up on his elbows so his lips could capture mine. There is nothing like being possessed by our Potion Master. The warm bulk was firmly set at my entrance and even though he’d loosened the muscle, it was still a moment of extreme pressure and heat while he forged inside.

Harry drank in my moan while his strong fingers massaged my suddenly tense neck muscles. He and I have been getting lessons in massage from Charlie Weasley of all people. Elegant fingers stroked my sides while Sev waited for the signal that I was ready for him to move. He was firmly seated and I reveled in the feeling of possessing and being possessed.

Life doesn’t get any better than this I decided with a grin before nudging my hips forward an inch and sparking Harry’s sweet spot. I caught his sigh in my mouth and started the tiny movements that would drive him insane. Of course that meant Sev was going to move too and I planted my knees a little firmer in the bed to make sure I didn’t lose my balance and squish Harry and the babies.

Sooner rather than later, we’d have to change our positions while making love to accommodate the growing twins. But that was a month or two away and right now, I was burning alive. Sev was slowly speeding up his strokes and my skin was on fire inside and out. Harry’s cock had hardened again and was rubbing between our stomachs while I slowly stroked in and out of his tight channel.

Somehow our rhythm had syncopated and each stroke forward and pull back was in perfect time. Our mental conversation had degenerated into soft repetitions of each other’s name. Warmth flowered in our bond like night-blooming jasmine glowed in the dark. With a last push, I stilled and came hard inside Harry. He moaned out loud and came too.

Sev held my hips up to keep me from falling forward. Even though it probably wouldn’t hurt the babies, we weren’t going to take the chance. We’d gotten pretty good at easing into new positions and with judicious care, we were soon on our sides still all connected. These were the best moments when we were inside each other, mind, body and heart. The late afternoon sunshine poured over the bed while Harry kissed my lips and Sev scattered healing kisses over the scars on my shoulders.

So the Malfoy empire was smaller than at any time in our history; the family fortunes were a bit shaky; the manor house was a ruin, not that far removed from smoking; I was still the luckiest bastard in the wizarding world today. Aside from a few scars, I had everything I could possibly want or need in the arms of the men who loved me.

‘Love you, Sev.’ I thought. ‘Love you, Harry.’

‘Love you, my dragon,’ came their response.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and rested, safe and loved.

*******************   
End of this part


	3. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has special meaning this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // means thought speech //

********* Severus ********* 

I kept a blank face with extreme effort. Did this fool truly believe I would just forget the past and let bygones be bygones? Not even Sirius Black at his most annoying would be that foolish.

//Now, Sev, Minister Fudge is just trying to be nice// Harry’s snicker in my inner ear made me almost forget my disgust. He sounded rather closer than he had been an hour ago.

//Where are you, Harry?// I queried back.

“Severus, my darling,” his sweet voice preceded him into my office. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Minister, I didn’t realize my husband had company. How are you this beautiful snowy day?”

Truthfully, my beautiful Gryffindor waddled into the room but at just over six months pregnant he was entitled. The twins were growing by leaps and bounds so his rounded abdomen protruded ever larger each week. His robe was a new one Draco had gotten him for this first Valentine’s Day we would share. The sleek velvet green lines seemed to show off his swelling belly even more than his usual robes did.

“Harry, my boy, you look . . . ah . . .” the little fat minister fumbled out while trying to avoid actually touching any part of Harry. Who knew what the young man might deal out after Voldemort? “Yes, it is a very nice day. I was just discussing a ministry project that Professor Snape might be able to help us with.”

“Oh, really,” those big green eyes widened and he fluttered his eyelashes at the little toad. “I’m sure whatever the project is, it can’t be more important than our babies.” For good measure, he caressed the velvet mound before him, making himself look even more swollen. “Dear Severus couldn’t possibly take on anything else right now.” He leaned closer and with his lightning fast Quidditch reflexes took Fudge’s hand in his. “Don’t you want to touch them?”

I never knew Fudge could move that fast and I watched him sputter his way out of the door like Voldemort himself was after him. Stalking around my large desk, I closed in on my laughing husband. “That was positively Slytherin of you, little love. Well done.”

He went up on tiptoe and brushed his lips over mine in our second kiss of the day. I pulled him into my arms and deepened it, my tongue sliding into the nirvana that is his sweet mouth. He’d just finished another praline but not even it could hide his piquant taste from me. Our tongues mated and danced tenderly together while my hands smoothed down the velvet nap to his delectable arse. Between us, one of the babies woke up and kicked me.

//Ow, sweetheart, don’t bruise your mama// Harry admonished our budding Quidditch star gently while trying to get closer to me. //Sev, I need fucked really, really badly//

Pulling an inch away, I chuckled. “You’re such a romantic, Harry Potter-Snape-Malfoy.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and pulled out a bright red tube from his side pocket. “I brought special lube with me just for Valentine’s day. Come on, my big-bad-snake. You know you want to lay me down on your desk and have your wicked way with me.”

“Ah, the schoolboy in detention fantasy,” I teased him before locking the door with a flick of my fingers, picking him up and laying him gently on top of my desk with his hips just barely at the edge. Sliding my hands up under his robe, I could feel my eyes widen. “You’re naked, Harry.”

He laughed out loud and raised one leg up to rest on my shoulder, the velvet slowly falling back to puddle about his hips. “Of course I am, Professor Snape.” The opened tube was passed to me over the mound that was our children. “I knew this detention would be the special one – the one where you finally gave me exactly what I need to make me be good.”

“Good, Mr. Potter?” I squeezed some of the red gel out and rubbed it between my fingers, distracted at the feel. “Where did you get this, Harry? It feels . . . warm.”

“Fred invented it about a month ago and he’s letting me do the beta testing. He swore on his love for George that it wouldn’t hurt either of us and it wouldn’t do anything funny.” The little tease pouted at my skeptical look. “I tested it already on Draco and all he said was ‘wow’. Then he got this funny look on his face and told me we had to try it today. It was that Slytherin smile, you know the one.” Another demure smile, “Professor-r-r-r.”

I did indeed know that smile so without any more hesitation, I slid two slick fingers past Harry’s tight muscle and into his heat. There is no other like him. My slick thumb smoothed a caress over his ticklish perineum and he groaned, his hips moving restlessly. Deciding I’d teased him enough, I folded it in with my fingers and continued to stretch him. We made love so frequently, we didn’t need lengthy sessions in pre-loving but this was a day for romantic, gentle lovemaking.

“Now, Sev, please now,” his hands stroked his belly down to his hard cock and yanked down on his balls before a tingle of magic parted my robes, unzipped my pants and freed my aching shaft. “I don’t want to come until you’re inside of me.”

Chuckling at his impatience, I removed my fingers and slicked myself with what was left of the lube. Nudging his spasming hole, I held onto his hips so I didn’t scoot him all over the desk. Semen covered flow charts were a bugger to clean off. Tight . . . heat . . . satin walls that clung to me like a leather glove, he was all of that and more. I’d never in my life been so satisfied sexually. Two young husbands played hell with a man’s ego. 

//Get him started, Sev// Draco’s thought warmed my end of our bond. //I’ve got his present with me and I should be there shortly//

//We’ll be here waiting for you, my dragon// I told him while forging all the way inside of Harry. Resting for a moment, I nudged his robes aside so I could lean down to kiss the satin skin stretched over our babies. //Go to sleep, little ones, while I ravish your mama//

Harry giggled at the sleepy tingles sent back to us along the new bonds being forged with our children. “Sev, as long as you take it slow, they’ll sleep right through it. I’ll be a gibbering maniac by then but they won’t know a thing. Oh god, it feels like you’re nudging the sac they’re in.”

Slowly, I began the long withdrawal from his depths. “Indeed, sometimes I wonder if they can feel us making love.”

His smile was bright although hormonal tears filled his eyes. “They can feel the love we share between the three of us. I know I can.”

I thrust back in as slowly as I’d come out, making sure I targeted his prostate gland on the way. “I never expected to experience this kind of love, Harry. Never in a hundred lifetimes could I have wished for such a blessing from you and Draco. Sometimes I wake up with a start and only the fact you’re drooling on my shoulder keeps me from thinking this has all been a dream.”

“Hey,” his pout was priceless, “I don’t drool.”

“Nonsense, Harry, you and Draco both snuggle and drool.” I snapped my hips forward a little harder than I’d been doing and he bit his lip and wiggled all over.

“It’s just that you’re so tasty, Sev, we like to lick your skin even in our sleep.” His angelic look would have been innocent except for his slowly unbuttoning his robe the rest of the way, exposing his pretty pink nipples to me.

They’d swollen just a little, enlarging the aureoles and plumping up the nipples. When ever I tasted them now, I wondered what they would taste like once his milk came in. The books said a mother’s milk was tasteless and bland but that just wasn’t possible for my sweet Gryffindor.

A whisper of sound and the lock un-clicking told us our third husband had arrived. Cool arms snaking around me was all the warning I got from Draco. //Sev// he sighed before hugging me tight and moving to sit on the desk beside Harry. 

“Draco!” Harry’s happy cry was swallowed up in an incendiary kiss that warmed me without even touching me.

The two of them were such a subject in contrasts and yet . . . they went together like strawberries and cream. Or chocolate and brandy – smooth and delicious to the taste and touch. //my beautiful loves//

Draco’s hand stroked my arm, traveling up to my linen clad nipples and giving them a caress or three. I flicked my fingers languidly and spoke the charm that denuded all three of us. Even if this was a quicky, I needed all of us naked. The sweet smell of cinnamon rose from our joined groins but then I saw Draco spread some on his fingers and slowly slick Harry’s cock with delicious results.

Our pregnant husband spent himself with a lush moan both in our minds and to our ears. Thank goodness I had permanent silencing spells on this office, I thought fondly while slowly stopping my movements while Harry was shivering through his climax. A side glance from beautiful blue-gray eyes told me that Draco was feeling a little needy. I had just the solution to his craving.

For it was mine as well – I gently pulled from Harry’s depths, letting his legs slowly fall from my shoulders. Draco helped him scoot up a little so he had a flat surface to rest his feet upon. That would help take the strain off his back which ached constantly these days.

“Did I mention that Fred said the new lubricant can be used as an aid to massage?” Harry said ingenuously with a slight flutter of those black eyelashes. “Although I can wait until Draco feels as good as I do right now.”

My beautiful blond kissed him hard for that thought while I brought his still slick fingers down to reapply them to my hard-as-steel cock. He moaned a little when I tested his entrance and found him all ready for me. //Always thinking ahead, my beautiful dragon//

//When it gets me your big snake, Sev, I’m always planning.// He trailed his kiss down to Harry’s nipples and gently licked them to hard peaks.

I pulled him a little closer to the edge of the desk and thrust inside with one hard push. He and Harry both groaned at that and I almost lost my control in his tight heat. Only reciting the names of every dark wizard since the Founders kept me from coming prematurely. I swear I saw stars while panting through the urge to pound into him the way I could no longer do with Harry.

//Give me everything, Sev// His blue eyes slowly opened and gave me a heated glance.

//Yes, Sev, make us both feel your strength and your power// Harry rolled to his side and began his own assault on Draco’s persimmon nipples.

“Oh yeah-h-h,” Draco sighed happily and squeezed his inner muscles around me.

Stars again, I panted happily to myself and began the hard, deep thrusts that we all loved. Luckily the desk was solid oak and reinforced with enough strengthening spells to hold up under our dedicated lovemaking. Again the smell of cinnamon rose in the air and I saw Harry was painting Draco’s nipples with the lube before licking it off.

“Harry, are you sure that’s wise?” I worried about his delicate stomach.

His grin was impish to say the least. “Taste, scent and touch approved to be non-addicting or upsetting to pregnant males. I think they made it for a wedding present for Percy and Oliver. Percy wants to be the next Molly, only he wants eight children.”

Dear heavens, I blinked and stilled for a moment. “Thank goodness I don’t teach anymore. More Weasleys in potions class would be a nightmare.”

Draco laughed and squeezed around me again. “No more classes for any of us until our children get old enough to go to school.”

I smirked down at him and leaned in to steal a kiss from his tasty lips. And there was cinnamon again but only faintly. Ah, it must have been from when Harry played with him earlier. Two hands carded through my hair, giving me the scalp massage I loved. Now that I wasn’t stuck in a room with 15 smoking cauldrons eight hours a day, my hair had settled down to a lustrous sheen that my husbands were pleased to tell me was sexy.

//Very, very sexy, Sev// Harry’s thoughts caressed mine and our hands met to twine together upon the satin skin stretched over our babies. //Oh, that feels so good//

//Little snake// I caressed each finger, enjoying the tingling of the lube still there. //Small dragon// I began the thrusting that would bring Draco his release.

//My loves// Draco sighed mentally and when Harry and I moved our hands to his swollen shaft, he thrust up into our grip and came between us.

That was all I needed for my own release and I poured myself deep suddenly wondering what Draco would look like pregnant with our children.

//Sev!// He admonished me through the now partially closed link. //One pregnant husband at a time please, this is Harry’s time//

I leaned down and kissed him. //Agreed but will you think on it?//

His blush was faint but there. //I have thought about it, Sev. When the twins are five, I’ll see what I’m feeling then//

I felt again the deep, deep amazement at my sheer luck. After decades of terror and fear, I now had a solid bond with two of the most wonderful wizards on Earth. They loved me for myself, snarky humor, bitter memories, scars and all. I would walk softly the rest of my days in thanksgiving for their generous hearts.

Tenderly, I pulled free from Draco’s clutching grip and muttered the cleaning spell needed. Harry had to be a bit uncomfortable curled up on the hard desk. He accepted a hand up and I carried him over to the deep chocolate leather couch that Draco had insisted my office needed. As usual, he was right. A quick warming charm and Harry snuggled down next to me with our blond draped on his other side.

“Happy Valentine’s day, my loves,” I banished the concealing charm on the six dozen red roses in vases encircling the couch.

Draco laughed and several pink bags were unveiled near the front door. “I didn’t quite buy out the store but I did have fun shopping for both of you.” A wandless command and the bags deposited themselves in our laps – well, mostly in mine since Harry’s lap was pretty much nonexistent.

“Presents!” Harry sat up and reached for one. He’d had so few in his life, Draco and I were determined to make sure he never lacked any again. A white box with a red satin ribbon quickly succumbed to his eager fingers. The box lid vanished to the floor and the pink tissue paper fluttered open to reveal something in silk. Gold damask silk flowed over his fingers while tiny bells along the neckline tinkled with crystalline clarity. “Oh, Draco, it’s beautiful.”

My blond smiled the open smile only the two of us ever saw. “It has built in spells so it expands to always fit you and it warms you when you’re too cold. It’s fashioned after a Grecian caftan but floor length for winter.”

Harry rubbed his face against the soft silk and sighed happily. “I love it, Draco. Help me put it on?”

Draco jumped up and pulled Harry with him. I tidied away the box without my gaze ever leaving the beautiful pair. The light washed gold over Harry’s skin and for a moment, he looked like a Grecian sculpture come to life. He turned slowly, obviously enjoying the feel of the silk against his flesh.

“Beautiful,” I sighed quietly and a look of such love was given me, I lost my voice.

“I think you’ll like yours too, Sev.” Draco’s grin was mischievous to say the least and one of the boxes floated to me.

I decided to emulate my youngest husband and rip away the tasteful silver and crimson striped paper. The box was much the same size as Harry’s and the tissue brought forth the same heavy silk but cut to a much different style. Like the togas of old, it was white shot with silver threads and bore only one shoulder fold. A delicate linked belt of small silver oak leaves was sewn into the waist.

My eyebrow lifted quizzically and two eager voices said in unison, “Try it on, Sev.”

Standing, I slipped it on over my head and realized it was rather short. Draco’s hand stroked my hip and I felt the material warm at just that brief touch. “Beautiful, Sev, I knew you’d look just like a Roman emperor.”

“And is there a box for you, Dra’?” Harry slid off the couch and knelt at my feet, running his fingers up my legs while my cock tried to decide if it had rested enough. 

“Yes, there is,” I answered instead with a quick flick of my fingers. A white box with green and silver paper appeared on the side table nearest my blond husband.

His eyes lit up and he tore into with barely restrained impatience. I’d gone with a slightly more Middle East theme and the silver gauze of the low slung pants revealed as much as it concealed. Draco drew them up over his long legs and I watched the waistband cling just above his hip bones.

“You look like a sexy genie, Dra’,” Harry had fished out the sequined top vest and held it out to our laughing lover. “Oooh, pretty.”

And he did look incredibly sexy with the silk clinging lovingly to his lithe form. His nipples peaked underneath the teasing fabric and he bit his lip before moving sinuously over to kiss me in thanks. My hands slid over all that lovely skin while our tongues dueled lazily from my mouth to his.

Harry’s delighted laughter broke us apart long enough to draw him into our embrace. Lips met, slid away, found new territory to claim and then re-met. Finally, I pulled them both close. “Home, my Valentine day loves, I think I want to unwrap Harry while Draco dances for us in his new outfit.”

Draco nodded vigorously and Harry clapped his hands in glee. With a snap of my fingers, I apparated us all home for a continuation of this special day. But then all of my days were special since they loved me. Finally, I was beginning to believe in ‘forever’.

********************   
The end of part three


	4. Is He Supposed To Look Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the twins to be born.

********* Harry ********* 

I'm definitely fat. Fat and lethargic and . . . I waddle. There's no getting around it, I look absolutely awful.

//no you don't, love// Sev's voice fills my mind. His mental caress is warm and comforting. //you glow, sweetheart//

//your skin is alabaster and you're still graceful as a gazelle// Draco's voice is a sexy purr.

//love you both// I send back and hoist myself out of the comfy chair in the sun room. The babies are lying on my bladder and it's time to piss again.

Waddling to the small half bath on the first floor, I part my robes and whiz away. I can't see my cock anymore so a little containment spell keeps me from pissing on the floor or toilet seat. Not that Dobby wouldn't be pleased to clean up after me, but I prefer not to make more work than three busy men already create for him.

"Master Harry, is you wanting tea yet?" 

Speak of the devil. I chuckle while washing my hands. "Yes, Dobby, that would be nice. Are there any ginger snaps baked?"

"Oh yes, Master, they is fresh this afternoon." 

"Good," I waddle out and back to my little nest. My husbands created it just for me with shade when it's hot and sun when it's cold. One corner holds our big swing where we nap sometimes after making love.

I miss making love. I can still give them blow jobs and Sev especially loves feasting on me but I miss taking them deep inside. But I'm so big now Poppy says it isn't safe to agitate the babies. There's still a month to go but a little tickle in the back of my mind says they're getting impatient. They've been really active today. 

I swear they're playing Quidditch in there. Easing down into the soft cushions, I sigh and rub the sore spot on my back. I must have strained something this morning. Although Merlin knows my husbands don't let me so much as lift a pillow these days. A small pain darts across my stomach and I rub it gently but it moves back in the other direction instead of going away.

That's odd. I squirm into a slightly different position but the little pain is joined by one a little higher up on my belly. Now that is really different, I think when it feels like a burning pain grows between my legs. I find myself panting through the rising heat. What is that?

//Harry, what's wrong// Sev's mental voice is sharp

//I don't know but it hurts// I'm not stupid enough to keep something like this from him

A sudden clap of mini-thunder and he's in front of me. "Harry, where is the pain?"

"Agh!" I hold onto my belly and pant through more pain. "Down . . . there . . . between oh shite . . . my legs."

He kneels in front of me and banishes my robe with a wandless spell. "I'm going to touch you now, love." His fingers are cooler than usual but they feel good against my hot skin. "Dear Merlin, the birth canal seems to be growing behind your balls, Harry. How bad is the pain?"

"It's too soon, Sev. They've got a month left." I rock back and forth to try and ease away the ache.

Soft lips kiss the stretched skin over the twins. "I believe they are impatient like their mother. I'm going to send Dobby for Poppy, Harry. She said she would be ready when we were."

"Good idea, I'm ready to have them out of me and into their cradles." I wish I could see the opening. That was part of the spell/potion that Albus and I weren't sure of. It had said it would appear when needed but nothing about what happened after the baby was born. Or in my case, babies.

Poppy's warm voice arrives at almost the same moment Draco does. He looks nervous when he kisses me and one of his hands holds mine in a tight clasp.

"Are you ready, my snake?" His murmur in my ear distracts me from the slightly alien touch of our healer between my legs. "Our family is going to grow by two, Harry."

"Ow-w-w-w," I moan when it feels like something is breaking.

"Well, that was quick, Harry. The channel is complete and your waters just broke. It looks like the twins are impatient to be born." Poppy sounds pleased and her wand casts several diagnostic spells over my swollen stomach. "Yes, indeed, they are ready, lungs, heart tones, brains, everything looks just the way they should. I think it's time we move to the birthing chamber, gentlemen."

Sev sweeps me up in his arms while Draco keeps a hand on my arm. The cottage is much bigger than last summer when I got pregnant. We had an old fashioned house warming when we told everyone our news. After a few moments of stunned silence, our friends congratulated us and offered to help us expand our home so we could fit in the children. 

Molly Weasley had insisted on a modern birthing room and Poppy had joined her in designing it. They would have done the nursery too but Sev put his foot down. He and Draco designed it with input from our women friends. I am blessed with the best friends ever.

Poppy bustles ahead and opens the door to the first floor room already flooded with light. I wanted big windows in every room of our home and Sev understood it was a throwback to the days of my dark cupboard. There would never be such a place for our children. 

"Here you go, sweet snake." Sev lays me gently down in the birthing chair. "How are the pains now, Harry?"

Just then the little pains concentrate into one big one and I double over with a cry. "Ah, big, much bigger pain."

"Where, Harry, show me where it is?" Poppy tilts the padded chair back a little and guides my feet into the fur lined stirrups.

"Low . . . here," I pant and stroke the spot where it feels like a head is resting.

"Well, it looks like one is head down and ready to come out that teeny, tiny little opening between your legs." Poppy shows me with her fingers the size of the birthing channel. "A couple of centimeters aren't going to do it, child. A little help, gentlemen."

I can hear Dobby in the background singing one of his happy songs. Draco is on my right and Sev is on my left. I can feel the crackle of spell work and some of the sharp pain goes away. It's replaced by a dull ache that seems to encompass my whole abdomen.

"Hold on, my love. Don't push until Poppy says it's alright." Sev's deep voice is right by my ear and his grip tightens on my hand.

"Take from us, Harry. Our strength is yours." Draco's lips whisper in my other ear.

I feel so odd. There's so much energy inside of me. Some of it is me but parts are Sev and Draco. Their soft murmurs keep me focused on the here and now. Poppy's hands are measuring me again and her encouragement is surprised.

"Oh, very good, Harry, it's almost time to push. Hold on a few more moments while I make sure their warming blankets are ready." She bustles away and I realize it's really going to happen.

"Sweet Harry, you and Draco are my greatest gifts." Sev's lips touch my cheek and I smile at the love in his voice.

"Beloved Harry, you and Sev are my whole world." Draco's gray gaze is a little unsure.

"I love both of you more than I did a year ago." I lick my dry lips. "We're going to be the happiest family in Great Britain. And you're both going to be the most amazing fathers that ever were. I'm going to need a lot of help taking care of our babies."

Draco's unsure look fades away and a sweet smile replaces it. "We'll be there for every diaper change and floor-walking cranky baby soothing session."

"Indeed we will," Sev snickers just a little. "But the 2 am feedings are all yours, little snake."

"Hey!" I say in mock dismay which quickly changes to a frown. "Ow, that hurts."

Poppy is back with a quick spell and she smiles up at me from the stool where she's sitting between the stirrups. "It's time, my dears." 

Another spell and the chair goes a little more upright. The weight inside of me slides down towards my new opening. I hold on tight to my husbands and their free hands meet on the skin around my navel. I'm an outie these days and I have the oddest thought about the new babies' belly buttons. In or out?

"All right, Harry, go ahead and push your first son out of his warm nest." Poppy said briskly. "Gentlemen, a little help for your mate."

Our bond flares to bright green and I can feel Sev and Draco loaning their strength to me. I take a deep breath and push down with every abdominal muscle I've got. Oh, Merlin, that hurts. His head must be huge. Either that or my new opening is nowhere near big enough.

"Pant, Harry, that will help you get in more oxygen." Poppy encourages me and I obey before trying another push. "Good one, dear, I can see some dark hair. Either Severus' son is impatient or the Potter genes overwhelmed the Malfoy inheritance."

"Nonsense, Poppy, the Malfoys always breed true. He's just politely waiting his turn." Draco squeezes my hand and grins at me.

I push hard again with a moan before relaxing. "Oh yes, the Malfoys are always so polite, Draco."

His chuckle comes before his kiss and I lick my lips of his lovely taste. "We are, Harry. Good manners just come naturally to us."

I feel more pressure and just want it to stop. Gathering up my strength, I push as hard as I can. Sev's energy joins with mine and for a moment it's as if we're both pushing. And then it's like a melon passing between my legs and the pain mercifully ceases.

"Oh, well done, Harry." Poppy is holding our son and muttering a quick spell to pinch the umbilical cord shut and free of me.

My hands are already reaching for him and Sev is muttering a cleaning spell so the blood and placenta remains disappear. He'd already told me he would burn all the residues so they were safely taken care of. A soft cry announces his lungs are just fine.

"Welcome, Marcus Serpentine." Sev's velvet soft voice breaks just slightly and I see his eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

I stroke a small arm while Sev very gently kisses a tiny hand with five perfect little fingers. Draco is petting a wee foot and I quickly count toes.

"He's perfect, Harry." Draco has tears in his eyes as well. "Oh look, he's kicking against my hand."

"Ah, the Quidditch player," Sev teases me and I stick out my tongue at him.

I'd almost forgotten he's a twin when another sharp pain takes my breath away. "Damn, you'd better take him, Sev. Young Malfoy is impatient."

But Poppy is the one to take him from us, quickly setting him in the warm bassinet Dobby has ready. Her Quick-Quill is making notes like time of birth and other vital statistics for his baby book and her records.

"Hey, I can see my feet again. Kind of." I wiggle a little and Draco slips a hand under me to get the little cramp in my back. "Come on, baby two, I want to see you."

Sev conjures a damp towel and wipes my sweaty face. "Better, Harry? Is there anything you need?"

"Some water would be nice, Sev, I'm dry as a bone." I lick my lips again then drink slowly from the glass of cool water he holds for me. "Thanks, both of you. I couldn't do this without you, you know that."

"We're just grateful you are willing to do this for us." Draco has taken care of the cramp and is back stroking my slightly shrunken belly. "You're our own angel-Harry and these sons are miracles we never expected." 

Another cramp seizes my whole body and I almost fall out of the chair. Poppy is back quickly and with a whispered spell, some of the pain goes away.

"None of that now, little one." She seems to be speaking to the baby still inside of me; and with a gentle motion I feel movement like a swirling eddy flow side to side. "We'll not be having a breech birth today. That's right . . . head down . . . it's time, gentlemen."

Holding on hard to my husbands' hands, I push out with all my strength. I want this part to be over so I can hold my sons in my arms. I want to be thin again. I want to see my dick when I pee. I want to walk, not waddle. And I really, really want to make love to my husbands for hours on end.

"Take from me what you need, my love." Draco is pouring his love into our bond like never before and his strength doubles mine in a heartbeat.

Sev is there too, solidly holding me in place so I have something to push against. I . . . just . . . want . . . this . . . done.

And with a slither of blood and other matter, our second son emerges with a sharp cry. I'm laughing and crying at the same time while Poppy hastily takes care of the umbilical cord and Draco casts the first cleaning spell. It's when she lays him on my completely shrunken stomach, that I realize there's something different about him.

"Um, Poppy, is he supposed to look like that?" Draco asks while running a gentle finger over the completely bald head.

"Och, he's just fine, Draco. Some babies aren't born with any hair but it will grow in time." She smiles at all of us before whisking him away to his own basinet. "And what is this beautiful boy's name?"

"Hadrian Draconis." I tell her smugly while wiggling all over, just because I can.

"Gentlemen, if you will come and take care of your sons, I will tend to Harry. I want to make sure the afterbirth delivers safely and there's nothing left inside of him that might cause trouble later." She beckons them over.

I can tell Sev doesn't want to let go but he kisses my lips gently before leaving my side. Draco follows and for the first time in forever, I can move and not feel like an Engorgio spell has attacked me. Poppy asks me a series of questions while she's probing between my legs. That feels weird.

"Harry, I think it might be permanent." She finally says after covering me with a light blanket so I'm not so exposed to the elements. Sev and Draco have our sons in their arms, wearing a couple of the little outfits Molly Weasley made for them.

"The spell has changed his body enough so the womb and birth canal will stay in place?" Sev asks, with Marcus settled in his right arm while his left hand strokes the back of my neck.

"Yes, I believe so. I'm going to write it up for the Gestational Quarterly." She nods slowly. "It would be a boon for those same sex couples who don't want to use a surrogate to bear their children. I'll be following up post-partum with Harry and I'd like all of you to keep track of moods, feelings, cravings, and definitely any physical changes."

"Um, Poppy, how long before I can . . . um . . ." She's just seen me naked and pushing a baby out of me, it shouldn't be so hard to ask this.

"I believe what Harry is asking is when can he resume the messy business of marital sexual relations." Sev's voice makes me blush.

She smiles and winks at me. "Give it a week, my dears. Let everything heal up the way we think it will. Go slow and let Harry rest as much as possible. His body just gave birth and it's tired. Not to mention, when these two start feeding, it's going to take a lot out of him. Severus, I believe you have his nutritive potions ready."

It isn't really a question since Sev has had them ready for a month now. I do feel a little tired and my eyes keep drooping for no reason. I start awake to the murmur of conversation. Sev is handing Marcus over to Poppy and I want to ask what I missed when he comes back and scoops me up into his arms.

"Bed, young man." He kisses me tenderly and I wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss. "The babies are coming, too. And after your nap, you can have a long shower so you can both see and wash your feet."

"Then I'll give you an all over massage while Sev reads to us." Draco is right behind us and his smile is tender. "And when the babies wake up, we'll play with them."

"And Dobby is making all your favorite dishes." The squeaky voice is murmuring things like ginger-glazed carrots and marzipan and roast lamb.

It sounds like absolute bliss, I think with a smile. Absolute bliss…

*************************


End file.
